This invention relates to protective belts of the type used to protect from injury by impact or abrasion the lower spinal region of a wearer engaged in a hazardous activity, for example motocross.
Traditionally such a belt has been made separately from the trousers with the consequence that the belt tends to ride up from its optimum position. This displacement has the following disadvantages:
1) The protection afforded is reduced, and at worst the wearer's most vulnerable area may be left unprotected;
2) A gap is created between the belt and the top of the trousers through which dirt can enter, with resulting irritant effects on the wearer;
3) If a shirt is worn outside the belt and simply tucked into the trousers, the bottom of the shirt tends to ride up.
A partial alleviation of the above disadvantages has been obtained by forming the belt and trousers as a single garment. However such a unitary garment has the disadvantage that, although the belt remains in the same position relative to the trousers, it may nevertheless not be in the best possible protective position; that the purchaser of a combined garment has to lay out a larger sum of money at one time; that no other combinations of belt and trousers are possible thus precluding different color and design effects; and that it is necessary to replace the whole garment even if only the belt or trousers needs replacement.